Through the phone
by Blueberry Vampires
Summary: Ever wondered about Percy and Annabeth's fights...? Maybe a series of one-shots. Chapter 1 is up!
1. Kelp-ass

My first fic entirely in english, please don't go hard on me. I would love a review to let me know how I did it!

_Disclaimmer: Everything you recognize here is Rick Riordan's._

* * *

"O, Iris, goddess of the ra-" Annabeth's words got stuck in her throat once again. She pushed the drachma in her hand back into the pocket of her jacket and sighed.  
How long has it been? A week? Hellhounds, no, it's barely been a few hours and her shirt's sleeve is already soaked with tears. Of course, it's her fault, she's well aware of the fact. And still, she can't help but curl back in bed and shed some more tears that -she knows- will give her a headache tomorrow.  
Headaches should erase a heartache, right?

This is looking like a mexican soap opera already.

If you ask her now about what happened, she would probably throw a pillow to your head with such strenght that - do you really want to know? Ask Medusa what happens, then. Right after that she would scream and shut the door in your face with a quick slam. I bet you could also hear some cursing through the wood, and then maybe just a lonely, heartbroken sixteen-year-old girl crying. But you won't be so thug to do it, will you?

Either way, I will be the one who'll tell you. Just don't tell her I did, or Percy. They'll rip me to little tiny pieces and then feed them to the sharpies. And they'll spit me in your face. So, please, be quiet - and then I shall start.

It's a known fact how awfully hormonal and temperamental teenagers are. While you're laughing one second, the next one you could perfectly be throwing a fist to anyone's face. Annabeth Chase wasn't an exception to this, and less than an hour was enough to screw up everything she's wished for since she was 12. Her boyfriend got mad, too, and it all led to where we are now - watching her cry as she covers herself with her covers (no pun intended).  
Of course, she wasn't like that if we go back to their fight hours ago. She was yelling and screaming and her grey eyes were as stormy as Perseus Jackson has never seen them, enough to make him want to back up if it wasn't for his pride. She had some -a lot- of it, too, and I assure you some of their blaming-to-each-other was loud enough for Gaea to hear it [and cover her earthy ears].

Phf! Annabeth just pushed her covers aside. Oh, Gods, she's walking to the mirror. Is she gonna pu...? No, thanks Zeus, thanks. On the other hand, her eyes look blood-injected and her blonde hair is messy with even some streaks out of her ponytail. She watches herself and sighs, right before taking her hairbrush and getting into the bathroom. She comes out minutes later. A few cristaline drops fall from her jaw and I could bet she splashed water to her face more than just once. Her eyes aren't as red or irritated as they were before, but instead they give her face a look that, that- well, if looks could kill...

Just then, her cellphone rings. She fixes her hair quickly and tucks the loose strands back in a ponytail, runs to the bedside table and grabs the phone. Her eyes narrow inmediately as she sees the caller ID, and she opens it with such strenght she could've broken it. Could have.

Deep breath. "What?"  
Some muffling on the other side. We'll have to guess.  
"Forget about it, Jackson."  
Did he laugh? Some more nonsense muttering. Annabeth bites her lip and walks to bed as if she were in a dream; unconcious of her actions.  
"No, you know that's not true... but, hey- no, wait. ...I was speaking! Holy Artemis, I swear on the river Styx, you're... DON'T CALL ME WISE GIRL, YOU KELP-FACE."

Now I really do wish I could hear whatever he's saying. Annabeth is scarlet-red and she grabs the phone so hard her knuckles got white. She bit on a pillow not to scream.  
Another deep breath. And some more. She sighs and wills herself to answer once again.

"Just maybe. I don't know. I won't le... yeah, yeah; I know it. Will we..? No? Just like...? Oh, ok then. Yes." Am I hallucinating or is that a smile on her face? I said it just above, teenagers are impossible to understand.

"Neh, that's not gonna happen. I've got homework to d... Oh. Well. I'm sorry, too. Guess that won't disappear though. Yes, I know what I said... I did NOT say that, Percy!"

Please don't let them fight again. I'm starting to fear for my life even though I'm immortal.  
Soon enough. She stays silent for what seems like ages... then smiles, a genuine smile, and curls a strand of her hair between her fingers as she replies (Do girls still do that?).  
"We'll talk about it tomorrow. Don't let it flush up, but I guess you're ri... forget about it, you're a jerk." He then says something more and she laughs. O, Annabeth is bluu-uuu-sheeed!

"Shut up, will you? I still haven't forg- NO, GODS. Ok. Maybe just a little." She rolls her eyes.  
"Okay, okay, I was wrong, you were right, I shouldn't have yelled at y- bye, Percy" she moved the phone enough to make it seem like she was about to hang up, and that scream was as loud as it would've sounded if on loudspeaker: "ANNABETH, I DIDN'T MEA-" She didn't let him finish, either.

"Now you'll let me talk? I know you just nodded but remember I can't see you. You really can be a total seaweed brain sometimes... Alright. I'm still mad just so you know. Do... Fine. Later." Annabeth smiled again, but she isn't blushed now, nor upset-looking. She's in her own world again.  
"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." AWW. I'd say they're sweet as nectar, but before I can reply anyth-

"DON'T EVER CALL ME AGAIN, KELP-ASS".

* * *

Around three thousand years, and I still don't understand teenagers...


	2. ANNNNNN

Hello there, darlings! It's Bree here. You know, I really like this story - I've got some more ideas that I'd like to put here, even more after reading Mark of Athena, but there's a little problem about it:

IT SEEMS LIKE NOBODY READS IT.

Mnah, I ain't mad, I just love capital letters; still, haha.  
If you liked the first chapter (even though it's the worst I've _ever_ made) and you want me to make more, please review and tell me about it. I don't care if you do it in anon, it still counts to me!

So, please guys - it means the world to me. Also, please check out another one-shot (as of now) that I did: _The Venus boy_. I personally think it's good, but I don't have a single review and almost no one has seen it... so, again, please. You encourage me to keep writing.

That's it for now. Thank you so much to those that have reviewed me - you earned a blue cupcake!


End file.
